cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Isrograd-Republico Magnifico War
Isrograd's President and Politburo prepares for war, DAY 1 On July 28, 2006. Boris Zhukov, President of the Republic of Isrograd held an emergency meeting with his cabinet and the nations top Military personell. The President brought the issue of war against the nation of the oppressed nation of Republico Magnifico before the Politburo of Isrograd. There was a 10-0 in favor vote of a declaration of war on Republico Magnifico. The reason given by the governmental spokesman at a late night conference on July 28, was for "Governmental diffrences unacceptable to the current world stage." and "Volitile treatments of their civilians". Amidst the violence, Isrograd's civilian population has taken greatly to this and have came to the streets in suppourt of the war and in suppourt of Zhukov's decision. The casualties as of the first day of the war on the Isrogradian side were approximately 30, and the Republico Magnifico casualties were high into the 450-500 range. Cruise missiles pounded the capital as the Isrogradian tanks and soldiers, clearly superior in the first two battles of the war, came, saw, looted, and conquered. The war rages on,DAY 2 Isrogradian generals have claimed major victories as Isrogradian cruise missiles and armed forces, aswell as armour roll across the Republico Magnifico lands, which have turned into crators. The war has taken a devastating toll on both sides, and here you shall see the aftermath of DAY 2 of the Isrogradian-Republico Magnifico war.. Operation Shadow,DAY 2 Isrogradian Cruise Missile Attack 1,Day 2 Isrograd's cruise missile attack against Republico Magnifico was a success. Republico Magnifico lost 1 defending tanks and 8.00 infrastructure. Isrogradian Ground Offensive 1, Day 2 Isrogradian soldiers were triumphant and decisively defeated their enemy in this battle. Isrogradian soldiers owe their lives to your hard work as their leader,Boris Zhukov. In Isrograd's victory,Isrogradian forces captured 2.765 miles of land from Republico Magnifico. They also destroyed 7.468 infrastructure within Republico Magnifico. They also stole 0.571 technology from Republico Magnifico. The value of Isrogradian equipment abandoned in the battle was $0.00. Isrogradian forces looted $1,648.41 from the nation of Republico Magnifico. Outcome of Operation Shadow Battle Outcome: Isrogradian Victory Isrograd Casualties: 45 soldiers 1 tanks Republico Magnifico Casualties: 99 soldiers 3 tanks Operation Paper Tiger,DAY 2 Isrogradian Cruise Missile Attack 2,Day 2 Isrograd's cruise missile attack against Republico Magnifico was a success. Republico Magnifico lost 1 defending tanks and 8.00 infrastructure. Isrogradian Ground Offensive 2,Day 2 Many Isrogradian soldiers lives were lost in this battle, even more than the looser of the battle, but at the end of the battle the Isrogradian Defense army was victorious. In Isrograd's victory, their forces captured 2.654 miles of land from Republico Magnifico. They also destroyed 6.850 infrastructure within Republico Magnifico. They also stole 0.543 technology from Republico Magnifico. The value of Isrograds equipment abandoned in the battle was $0.00. Isrogradian forces looted $1,598.96 from the nation of Republico Magnifico. Outcome of Operation Paper Tiger Battle Outcome: Isrogradian Victory Isrograd Casualties: 62 soldiers 1 tanks Republico Magnifico Casualties: 47 soldiers 1 tanks Category:Wars